Llegar mirando el cielo
by Kiranathas yue
Summary: Había cumplido con su venganza,sin embargo no se sentía feliz,se sentía vacío.Insatisfecho.Solo...Se acostó en medio de los que habían sido sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y cerró los ojos...Un enérgico rubio corría por un campo mientras era seguido por una pelirosa,reían y gritaban.Se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.Miró al cielo,al fin había llegado...(recuerodos de Sasuke,flash)


**=Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen=**

* * *

_Llegar mirando el cielo._

Miró el lugar, alegre y pacífico, como siempre. Todos caminando despreocupadamente por las calles, entrando o saliendo de tiendas, pasando un rato con familias y amigos… En el centro del pueblo, aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, Naruto, sonriente con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mar, siempre feliz y con esperanzas, a su lado, Sakura, la única pelirosa del lugar, sus ojos esmeraldas que demostraban la determinación que había conseguido para seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Eran totalmente opuestos, sin embargo eran inseparables. Aún recordaba cuando había sido amigo de ambos en la escuela, formaban el grupo siete, hacían travesuras, reían y se divertían… Los vio entrar al edificio del Hokage, era el momento, cumpliría con su venganza…

Ya había terminado con todo, había masacrado a todos, como ellos lo hicieron con su clan, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz; se sentía vacío y muy en el fondo, enojado con él mismo. Insatisfecho. Solo. Giró su rostro, viendo a todas las personas acostadas sobre un charco de un líquido carmesí, boca arriba, mirando el cielo azul, sin verlo realmente, no sonreían ni saludaban, quietos, como si fueran muñecos.

Caminó hasta el centro de ese nuevo paisaje, donde todo estaba detenido y sombrío. Entró a la imponente estructura, hogar del actual Hokage y se dirigió a la terraza, subió los pisos, esquivando los cuerpos de los guardias que minutos antes habían caído bajo el filo de su katana, y allí encontró lo que buscaba, a sus dos compañeros, ambos acostados, sonriendo, con los ojos observando el cielo. No se movían. No hablaban. Se acostó en medio de ellos y cerró los ojos…

Un enérgico rubio corría por un campo mientras era seguido por una pelirosa, reían y gritaban. Se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, ignorando el hecho de que los había abandonado durante años, sonrió, como no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo y miró a su alrededor. Ya no había casas ni edificios, sin embargo, aún se encontraban todos los habitantes Konoha, pero ahora reían, se movían, todo había dejado de ser sombrío para pasar a ser alegre e iluminado.

-Nee, teme, te dije que te traería de vuelta- Naruto sonrió, con esa mirada alegre, escondiendo el dolo que durante años le había causado.

-usuratonkachi, volví por mi cuenta.- dijo viendo como la expresión de su amigo se volvía una de decepción por no haber cumplido su palabra- sin embargo tenía razón, si tu morías, yo también lo haría- dijo el pelinegro para levantarle los ánimos. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo ese amigo al que podía considerar un hermano – además, deberías agradecerme que te deje ser Hokage antes de matarte.-

-siempre tan delicado Sasuke- contestó Naruto con sarcasmo, pero a pesar de todo, no estaba enojado con el ex vengador, ya no había que luchar, no había odio ni muerte, tampoco vida, pero ahora todo podrían ser felices y vivir en paz.

-Sasuke-kun- al fin regresaste- dijo Sakura. Sasuke pudo jurar ver unas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver que no lloraba. Tal vez si había dejado de ser, al menos un poco, la llorona compañera de equipo a la que tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo mientras soportaba su tono meloso.

Miró el cielo, al fin había llegado a su hogar…

* * *

**Hola pues este es un extraño one-short que se me ocurrió mientras prestaba "mucha atención" a la clase de historia, lo sorprendente fue que a la semana siguiente me había sacado un 9 en la prueba de esa misma materia jejeje. En fin, lo que quería era mostrar como (creo yo) que se sentiría Sasuke luego de matar a toda Konoha, y como, él mismo se entrega a la muerte para volver a verlos a todo. Creo que no tengo que explicar que ese campo verde en donde ve a todo de nuevo es algo así como el punto medio entre el infierno y el cielo jeje.**

**En fin, ojala que les haya gustado la historia, muy cortita y retorcida los se.**

…**. ¿un reviews?...**


End file.
